Celos
by Ada Rosenvinge
Summary: Por que algunas conversaciones con las chicas pueden meterte en problemas. Especialmente si la chica que te gusta te ve platicando animadamente con una de ellas.


**Disclaimer:**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Este fic no es con ánimo de lucro.

**Advertencia: **Algo de OoC.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

_~ Celos~_

_

* * *

_

Y allí estaba otra vez aquella chica.

Siempre alrededor de Naruto, charlando con la mayor naturalidad del mundo y eso que apenas lo conocía. Esa tal joven pelirroja ya la estaba molestando demasiado. No llevaba ni una semana en Konoha, desde aquel incidente con Sasuke, del cual las había salvado el joven Uzumaki y ésta no había perdido tiempo.

Exacto, _Karin_ ya estaba haciendo buenas migas con el rubio.

E inexplicablemente, eso le molestaba demasiado. Era perfecto que ya se fuera acoplando al ambiente del pueblo, maravilloso, ¡¿pero por qué diablos tenía que estar Naruto en su adaptación? Había demasiados chicos bien parecidos y de carácter alegre con los cual podía la pelirroja retozar alegremente.

¿Y de todos ellos, tenía que escoger al Uzumaki precisamente?

Se acercó disimulada y rápidamente hacia donde se encontraban ambos charlando. Veía cómo el rostro del rubio se iluminaba cada vez que miraba a Karin a los ojos. Bromeaban tan alegremente, que sintió una pizca de envidia. Cuánto deseaba en esos momentos platicar tan animadamente con Naruto.

—Flower, Flower, Flower* —Comenzó a tararear Uzumaki—. Vamos, sígueme contando. Que te has quedado en lo más interesante.

¡Eso sí que era el Colmo!

¿Flower? ¡¿De cuándo acá se habían empezado a llamar con sobrenombres ridículos? Ahora, lo único que faltaba era de que empezaran a llamarse entre sí _"mi gordo" o "mi flaca"**._ Repulsivo, empezaba a revolverse su estómago por las náuseas. Fijó su mirada verdosa en los orbes rojizos de Karin.

Y observó algo que la sorprendió. Que realmente disfrutaba estar al lado de Naruto. Podía ver con facilidad, cómo la alegría emanaba de sus ojos rubíes. Cuando a ella y a mitad de Konoha siempre los miraba con desdén en su mirada analítica y escrutadoramente mordaz. En los pocos días en los que había estado en el pueblo, al único que le sonreía era a Naruto.

Única y exclusivamente. Lo cual le preocupaba en demasía.

No eran celos. ¿Quedó bien claro? Simplemente era que no le gustaba demasiado aquella pelirroja. Por amor de Dios, ¡ella había sido una jodida criminal! Era un motivo más que suficiente para alarmarse un poco, por lo menos.

Pero, es que era de sorprenderse. Tan sólo… ¡Karin tenía tanta confianza con Naruto! Podían soltar carcajadas contagiosas y una que otra mirada extraña. Ni siquiera la Haruno se entretenía tanto con el rubio como la pelirroja.

Sakura seguía poniendo atención, recelosa de cada detalle de la _interesante _conversación. Melancólica, recordaba los felices momentos que había pasado con Naruto. De cómo éste siempre intentaba conquistarla con un tierno detalle o invitándola a salir. Ella, simplemente los aceptaba por simple cortesía…

Bueno, eso era lo que pensaba _antes._

¿Qué tan verdadero era eso? ¿La amistad que le prodigaba era… _todo_? No, Sakura sabía que era otra cosa. Algo mucho más profundo y hermoso que una vieja y buena amistad. Y eso fue lo que comprendió cuando volvió su mirada verdosa hacia Naruto y Karin. Y ahora que rememoraba, él le dedicaba miradas mucho más bonitas y profundas que esas.

O resumiendo: _Uzumaki Naruto siempre estaba a su lado, apoyándola y queriéndola con todo su corazón._

Y eso era mucho mejor que unos patéticos sobrenombres cursis o unas carcajadas contagiosas. No podía pedir más.

Por lo que, se acercó con rapidez hacia ellos. Ni apenas había llegado a 5 metros de ambos, cuando Naruto ya había interrumpido la conversación y la recibía con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro; además de gritar su nombre emocionado. La pelirroja la miraba con sus eternos ojos rojos escrutadores.

—¡Sakura Chan! ¡Hola, ven con nosotros! —seguía saludándola el cariñoso rubio.

—¡Hola, Naruto! —contestó con dulzura la joven de cabellos rosados, mientras se acercaba velozmente hacia Uzumaki.

Karin seguía al lado de Naruto, pero su rostro se había transformado un poco. Ahora su mirada se había suavizado y trataba de esbozar una ligera sonrisa; sorprendiendo a la chica Haruno. Se acomodó los estilizados lentes, arrugando un poco la nariz. La recorrió con la vista; posando especial atención en su rostro. Fue cuando habló con _demasiada _confianza tanto a Uzumaki como a Haruno.

—Naruto, entonces, ¿es Sakura la chica que dices que siempre ha tenido una frente tan linda que hace que cualquier peinado le siente bien? —preguntó con una curiosidad y extrañeza digna de una niña pequeña.

Eso fue como un balde de agua fría recorriendo el cuerpo de la joven de cabellos rosas. Así que ambos habían estado hablando de ello. Es decir, de _ella_. Un sonrojo le recorrió levemente las mejillas, y de la vergüenza que sintió al principio; ahora la furia estaba presente en sus venas. Especialmente en una que le empezaba a palpitar en su _linda frente_ _que era idónea para la belleza capilar._

—¡I-idiota! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso? —el golpe que sufrió Naruto lo mandó literalmente a volar, rozando a la sorprendida Karin.

Se fue, marcando pesadamente el paso; aún con un poco de enojo contenido. Karin se acercó a Naruto, levantándolo poco a poco y tratando de aliviarle. Uzumaki levantó su azulada mirada topándola con la de la pelirroja. Se volvió a esbozar otra sonrisa en sus labios rotos y le comentó:

—¿Ahora ves por qué me gusta tanto? Sakura Chan es tan… tierna y algo modesta. Cada vez que le digo un cumplido, no puede ocultar que le gusta y esa es su manera de ocultar la vergüenza. La quiero tanto.

Sakura aprendería ahora que no es bueno mal pensar de la gente y mucho menos, de las personas que quieres.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Fin**_

_**

* * *

**_

**N/A:**

Un pequeño «**K**ari**N**aru**S**aku» que me gusta tanto. Debo decir, que es una pequeña _experiencia personal_. Ay, los celos son tan terribles. (x/D).

*Karin, de hecho, es una flor japonesa la cual posee pétalos de un rojo muy brillante y bonito. E ahí el por qué se me ocurrió este sobrenombre.

**Esos son algunos de los apodos que se dan los novios acá en México. Sí, lo sé, son ridículos. Pero cuando andas así, ¿qué más puedes hacer?

Esperando que les haya agradado.

_See you Around… ~_


End file.
